My Love
by pinkyukka
Summary: Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan itu menyakitkan, yah walau aku tahu bagaimana akhir hubungan mereka, tetap saja... menyakitkan/Ikkyu POV/Slight HiruMamo/ RnR please/ Thank you


**Haloo~ akhirnya saya kembali dengan fic baru :D**

**Ya, saya tahu kalau Mamori's Diary nya belum selesai, tapi belom ada ide T.T**

**Ada yg mau ngasi ide buat Mamori's Diary?**

**AN EYESHIELD 21 FANFICTION  
EyeShield 21© Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata  
My Love © Pinkyukka  
Story by : Pinkyukka  
Idea © forgot  
Warning : possible OoC, typo[s], Ikkyu story, slight HirumaXMamori, etc.  
**

**Enjoy It !**

Wanita itu makhluk yang sangat menyilaukan. Bertemu dengan mereka selalu membuat darahku berdesir. Aku… suka sekali melihat wanita yang cantik. Terlebih mengingat jarangnya aku bertemu dengan wanita karena SMA-ku dulu adalah sekolah khusus cowok.

Sekarang berbeda. Aku sekarang sudah jadi mahasiswa Sakyoudai yang merupakan universitas campuran. Kuulangi, cam-pu-ran. Kalian tahu itu artinya apa? Aku bisa bertemu banyak wanita.

Tapi, disekian banyaknya wanita yang kutemui di kampus, hanya satu yang sangat membuatku tertarik. Ah tidak, aku menyukainya. Kuulangi, a-ku me-nyu-kai-nya.

Ok, cukup sesi pengulangannya. Yah, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku sedang menyukai seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Dia berambut _auburn_ lembut sepunggung. Ah, aku belum pernah menyentuh rambutnya, tapi aku yakin rambutnya sangat lembut. Dia manajer klub _amefuto_ di Sakyodai sekaligus mantan manajer Devil Bats. Musuh SMA-ku. Dalam hal olahraga maksudnya.

Anezaki Mamori. Aku sudah lama menyimpan perasaan padanya. Sejak masih SMA dulu.

"Ikkyu! Sedang apa kau? Cepat kumpul!" teriak si codet, Jumonji. Aku sebal dengannya karena sering mengganggu acara "memperhatikan Mamori". Segera kususul teman-temanku yang sudah bersiap pemanasan.

…

"UGH!"

Aku merintih kesakitan ketika aku tak berhasil menangkap bola dan justru mendapat _tackle_ dari Shin ketika pertandingan _Wizard vs Silver Knights_. Sial, keras sekali! Dan _tackle_nya berhasil membuatku kesakitan seperti ini. Biasanya tak seperti ini.

Aku mencoba bangkit dan… ugh! Rasanya sakit sekali. Dia tepat menyerangku dibagian perutku yang beberapa hari lalu terkena serangan Gaou dalam pertandingan persahabatan. Walau pertandingan waktu itu tak pantas untuk mendapatkan predikat "pertandingan persahabatan".

Aku… tak sanggup untuk berdiri. Untuk bergerak sedikit saja rasanya sakit sekali.

"Hoi, bangkitlah Ikkyu!" teriak Agon. Aku ingin segera bangkit, tapi… sakit sekali. Segera aku di bawa ke pinggir lapangan oleh beberapa pemain _Wizard_. Aku dibaringkan di tanah.

"Kau tak apa-apa Ikkyu?" suara lembut itu aku kenal. Kulirik pemilik suara lembut itu.

"Ye… yeah, aku tak apa. Sebentar lagi aku akan bertanding lagi," kataku sok keren. Mamori menyentuh perutku.

"ADAUW!"

Jeritanku sangat keras sampai-sampai para pemain di lapangan bisa mendengarnya.

"Kamu mau tanding dengan keadaan seperti ini? Itu nggak mungkin Ikkyu," Mamori mulai membalut perban diperutku. Aku terpesona dengan ketelatenannya. Memandagi wajahnya dengan keadaan seperti ini membuatku malu setengah mati. Aku tak bisa bersikap keren di hadapannya. Tapi diam-diam aku sangat bersyukur dengan keadaan ini. Rasanya aku ingin menghentikan waktu sesaat. Aku benar-benar menikmati keadaan ini.

"Hoi manajer sialan! Cepat kau beri teri-teri sialan itu minum sebelum mereka mati kehausan!" teriakan kasar dari sang kapten terdengar. Ternyata babak pertama sudah selesai.

"Iya, iya Hiruma-kun. Kau tak lihat aku sedang mengobati Ikkyu?" Mamori beranjak dari tempatnya dan segera mengambil minuman untuk semua pemain. Untung perbanku sudah selesai.

"Keh, aku lihat, _baka_!" terdengar lagi teriakan setan kejam itu.

Huh, jujur saja aku tak suka kalau dia membentak-bentak Mamori seperti itu. Kasihan Mamori. Alasan lain aku tak suka kalau dia membentak Mamori karena mereka akan semakin dekat. Ya, semakin dekat…

Kalian tahu kan kalau semakin sering orang itu bertengkar, maka akan semakin dekat orang itu.

…

"Ya… ya Hiruma-kun…ya… hiks."

Aku mendengar suara Mamori… menangis? Kulongokkan kepalaku untuk melihat apa yang terjadidi dalam ruang klub. A-ah! I-itu…

"Berhentilah menangis, pacar sialan!"

Hiruma memeluk Mamori? Se-sejak kapan mereka…

"Apa kau ingin aku menciummu Ma-mo-ri?" seringai lebarnya yang tampak sangat menyebalkan di mataku.

Mamori memandangi Hiruma. Dari matanya yang berair itu terlihat pendar-pendar kebahagiaan. Aku baru menyadarinya. Mereka sudah jadian…

Aku segera pergi dari tempatku berdiri. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya. Aku tahu dan aku sadar kalau selama ini cintaku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi… ini menyakitkan. Air mataku sedikit mengalir.

…

Hari sabtu yang tenang sangat cocok untuk pergi ke _café_. Aku pergi bersama teman-temanku dari fakultas hukum.

"Kyaaa~ benarkah itu? akhirnyaaa…"

He? Suara berisik itu sepertinya aku kenal. Seperti suara _cheers_ Deimon. Ah maksudku mantan. Kucari sumber suara itu.

"Mamori?" aku terbelalak melihat gadis yang bersama mantan _cheers_ itu. Aku sedang dalam tahap menghindarinya. Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin menenangkan hatiku. Itu saja.

Aku duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya mengikuti dimana teman-temanku duduk.

"Akhirnya Mamo-_nee_ jadian juga dengan You-_nii_. Dari dulu juga kalian udah jadian kan?"

"Ahaha… kami baru jadian Suzuna. Dulu kami tak ada apa-apa."

"Ah masaaaa? Kalian kan romantis sekali," _ahoge_ Suzuna bergerak-gerak. Sebenarnya aku tak mau mendengar pembicaraan mereka, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tempatku duduk sangat dekat, jadi kedengaran dengan jelas.

"Ahaha, kami itu sering bertengkar Suzuna," Mamori dengan sabar mengelak. Yah selama SMA aku melihat kalau Mamori itu seperti pesuruh _akuma_ itu.

"Kamu sendiri bagaimana dengan Sena?"

BLUSH!

Hem, kelihatan sekali si mantan cheers Deimon itu malu. Sepertinya dia suka Sena.

"E-eh… aku tak ada apa-apa dengan Sena," wajah Suzuna makin merah.

"Bukannya minggu kemarin kalian kencan ke taman bermain?" Mamori menyeruput minumannya. Kelihatannya _espresso_, karena ada bau _espresso_ di sini. Perlu diketahui, aku dan teman-temanku memesan minuman yang sama: lemon tea. Hei, tunggu, sejak kapan aku menjadi ahli aroma minuman?

"E-eh ya… aku memang pergi ke taman bermain, tapi tak berpacaran," sanggah Suzuna.

"Belum. Ya, kan?"

"Ma-Mamo-_nee_ jangan bilang begitu…," wajah Suzuna makin merah. Manis juga ya kalau seperti itu. Eh? Apa yang kukatakan tadi? Aku kan suka sama Mamori, kenapa malah terpesona dengan gadis lain?

…

Inilah yang paling kubenci. Aku benar-benar tak suka dengan keadaan ini. Hatiku terasa tercabik-cabik. Perih… sakit…

Teman-temanku segera menyeretku menjauh dari ruang klub.

"Cih, kenapa sampah itu ciuman di sana sih?" gerutu Agon.

"Sudahlah, kapan lagi mereka seperti itu," kata Yamato tenang.

"Itu lebih baik daripada mereka bertengkar," Taka mulai membaca bukunya. Mereka mulai bergosip ria tentang hubungan Mamori dan Hiruma. Aku tak sanggup mendengarnya. Menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan malah.

…

Ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya aku melihat malaikat pujaanku itu berciuman dengan pacarnya dan yang kali ini aku lihat sudah hal yang wajar. Sudah lebih dari 4 tahun aku bertepuk sebelah tangan dan aku akan segera lulus. Hubungan _akuma_ dan _angel_ pun sudah mencapai puncaknya.

Aku memandangi langit malam yang dipenuhi kembang api yang bertuliskan _"will you marry me?"_ Aku tersenyum pahit. Aku tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka secara garis besar. Yah… sudah tak ada kesempatan lagi untukku. Sudah berakhir…

…

Sudah hampir 3 jam aku duduk di bawah pohon _maple_ ini. Tak ada yang kulakukan. Hanya duduk bersandar dan merenung. Mencoba menetralkan hati.

Kupejamkan mataku, menikmati hembusan angin sekaligus untuk tidur. Kapan lagi bisa tidur siang? Mumpung tak ada latihan hari ini.

DUK!

"Aduduuuuhh…," aku merintih keras. "Hoy, siapa yang lempar bola hah?" teriakku sambil menggenggam bola tenis yang sebelumnya berhasil mendarat ditahi lalatku. Yah walaupun aku _receiver_ terhebat, tapi kalau sedang merem siapa sih yang bisa menangkap? Kecuali Agon tentunya.

"Ma-maaf…," seorang gadis berkuncir kuda dengan membawa raket tenis menghampiriku. Cukup manis.

"Jadi kau ya? Apa kau tak tahu caranya mengontrol bolamu haah?" kataku kesal. Kesal karena acara tidur siangku yang berharga terganggu.

"Ma-maaf… aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku masih belajar main tenis," gadis itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Biasanya aku langsung memasang tampang _cool_ dengan berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipiku, tapi berhubung aku sedang kesal, jadi aku tak peduli dengan itu.

Gadis itu tampak gemetaran menahan rasa takutnya. Siapa sih yang nggak takut dengan wajahku yang sekarang? Perlu diketahui, sekarang wajahku sudah seperti Hiruma.

"Ma-maafkan akuuu…" gadis itu segera berlari meninggalkanku. Aku hanya memandanginya sambil berdecik sebal.

…

"A-ah… kau kan…"

Seorang gadis berteriak terkejut meihatku. Saat ini aku berada di depan _vending machine_ depan supermarket Son Son. Aku mengerutkan keningku. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Kupandangi gadis itu dengan seksama. Berkuncir kuda dengan rambut hitam legam, membawa _sport bag_. Dia… ah! Dia yang pernah melemparku dengan bola tenis itu!

Kenapa dia ada di sini? Mau apa dia…?

"_Gomenasai! Hontou ni gomenasai_." Lagi-lagi gadis itu membungkukkan badannya. Sepetinya dia benar-benar takut denganku. Yah siapa sih yang nggak takut dengan mukaku yang waktu itu mirip Hiruma?

"Sudahlah, aku sudah melupakannya," kataku sambil mengambil minuman dari _vending machine._

"A-ah… kalau dilihat-lihat kau itu… Hosokawa-_san _dari _Wizard_ kan?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku lagi. "Iya."

"Uwaah se-senang bertemu denganmu. Maafkan aku tempo hari," gadis itu membungkukkan badannya untuk kesekian kali. Sepertinya dia hobi membungkukkan badannya. Dasar gadis aneh.

Aku segera mengambil minuman yang kuinginkan lalu meninggalkannya. Aku tak mau lagi berurusan dengan gadis aneh itu.

…

Sejak hari itu aku sering melihatnya menonton latihan _Wizard_. Diam-diam aku meyakini kalau dia pasti mau melihatku. Walaupun aku kesal dengannya, tapi aku akan menunjukkan kehebatanku.

Akhirnya waktu istirahat juga. Aku duduk bersandar di bawah pohon sambil meneguk _sport drink_ yang diberikan Mamori tadi. Segar.

"Hosokawa-_san_."

Aku menoleh. Lagi-lagi dia. Gadis berkuncir kuda yang ku tak tahu siapa namanya.

"A-aku membuat bekal untuk Hosokawa-_san_," ia menyerahkan kotak bekal itu dengan malu-malu. Wow, sepertinya aku mulai terkenal ya.

Dengan sedikit 'jual mahal', akhirnya aku terima bekalnya. Hemmm… enak juga. Tak kalah dengan buatan Mamori. Eh tunggu, kapan aku pernah makan bekal buatan Mamori?

…

Setelah itu kami sering mengobrol. Aku baru mengetahui namanya setelah 2 minggu kami mengobrol. Akane Morizuka. Nama yang bagus. Perlahan-lahan aku dapat mengatasi patah hatiku. Dia gadis ceria yang aneh. Yah beberapa kali dia melakukan hal aneh yang tak lazim dilakukan oleh wanita, seperti dia bisa meniru bagaimana reaksi Monta sewaktu dikatakan monyet.

…

DEG !

Setelah beberapa minggu aku berhasil mengatasi patah hatiku, aku mendapat kabar bahagia menurut beberapa orang. Ya, aku sudah lulus dari Sakyodai dan sekarang aku mendapatkan sebuah undangan pernikahan mantan kaptenku dan wanita yang sangat kusukai. Mamori.

Sekejap saat itu juga hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Aku tak menyangka akan secepat ini. aku bahkan belum mengatakan apa-apa pada Mamori. Walau aku tahu bagaimana akhir dari hubungan mereka, tapi tetap saja ini… menyakitkan.

Diam-diam air mataku mengalir. Aku tahu ini konyol. Tapi aku tak peduli.

"Hosokawa-_san_…"

Aku menoleh. Akane duduk di sebelahku. Aku tahu dia memperhatikanku.

"Aku tahu kalau Hosokawa-_san_ suka dengan Anezaki-_san,_" katanya. Aku diam saja. Tak menanggapi.

"Tapi bukan berarti wanita itu hanya Anezaki-_san _saja. Aku yakin, Hosokawa-_san_ pasti akan mendapatkan orang yang jauuuuuuhhh lebih baik dari Anezaki-_san_. Jadi… kalau Hosokawa-_san_ tak keberatan… uumm… aku mau… "

Aku terkejut dengan kata-katanya. Dia mau menembakku?

"Aku mau kok mendengarkan semua curhatan Hosokawa-_san_."

He? Apa dia bilang? Curhatan?

"Aku tahu ini aneh, tapi aku yakin hanya sedikit yang tahu bagaimana perasaan Hosokawa-_san_. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mau menjadi teman curhat. Curhat kan bisa meringankan bebanmu," Akane mengakhiri tawarannya dengan senyum yang menawan. Sesaat aku terpesona oleh senyuman itu.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, aku memutuskan untuk bercerita dengannya. Yah karena dia gadis yang aneh makanya aku mau membuka hatiku.

…

"Hu-huwooo siapa yang kau ajak itu Ikkyu?" Tanya Jumonji syok. Aku hanya tersenyum bangga.

"Haa? Ikkyu membawa cewek?" Agon mengomentari sambil melirik gadis yang kubawa. Sepertinya dia tak tertarik. Syukurlah.

"Siapa dia Ikkyu?" kali ini Banba yang bertanya.

Dengan bangga aku memperkanlkannya. "Ehem, dia Akane Marizuka, pacarku."

Setelah kuakhiri kalimatku tampak para jomblo itu syok dan membatu. Terutama si monyet itu. Hihihi akhirnya tak ada lagi yang mengejekku.

Kulirik Akane dan ia membalas tatapanku. "Teman-temanmu menarik ya Ikyyu."

Sepertinya dia suka reaksi teman-temanku.

Pintu gereja pun dibuka dan penganti wanitapun siap melangkah menuju pengantin pria.

Selamat berbahagia Mamori.

**OWARI**

Nyaaaa~ akhirnya selesai :D

**Oiya, fic ini kupersembahkan pada RP Jumonji monj_Kazuki51 yang saat ini dia deact. Kuharap setelah dia baca ini dia mau balik dan kumpul dengan para member #Eyeshield21Family**

**RP di twitter lainnya: yo_hiruma1 mamo_nee SuzunaTaki_chan Sena_Koba21  
**

**semoga RP eyeshield nambah :D  
**

Semua menantimu monji

Aku mencoba membuat fic yang… sedikit berbeda. Karena akhir-akhir ini dapet curhatan cinta, kepikirlah ide ini. dan JENGJEENGGG~ jadilah fic aneh ini.

Kali ini pun mohon reviewnya u.u

*menerima request juga

**15 Mei 2012 -**


End file.
